


Maybe I'm Done Tony

by Bloodyrosemoon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Car Accidents, Hurt Peter, Leaving, Love, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Starker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyrosemoon/pseuds/Bloodyrosemoon
Summary: Peter is sick and tired of Tony hiding him and walks out on their relationship, but what happens when there is an accident and Tony might not get the chance to make things up with Peter.





	Maybe I'm Done Tony

“MAYBE I AM DONE WITH THIS WAITING GAME TONY! YOU TELL ME YOU LOVE ME BUT THEN TREAT ME LIKE I’M SOME CHILD WHO NEEDS YOU TO STILL TIE THEIR SHOES FOR THEM! I’m sorry for yelling but I’m your boyfriend and we have been dating for four years. I’m about to graduate from college and as much as I love you, I can’t stay with someone who is going to hide me forever. I got it when I was 18 and you were 38 but I’m 22 now. Yeah the age gap is still there but it will be forever and if I am going to be hidden forever then there isn’t a forever here. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Tony, but I think you need to reevaluate if you want to spend the rest of yours with me. I think I’m gonna go stay with Aunt May tonight and let you figure things out. I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you Tony.” Peter’s eyes were filled with tears as he grabbed his bag and keys before walking towards the door. Tony’s heart shattered when he heard the click of the door shutting behind the love of his life. He had fucked things up big time and Tony couldn’t bare to lose anyone else because of his idiocy.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter’s walk to his car felt like it took years. With every step he took and with every tear that fell he was hoping Tony would run after him and pull him into a hug. Peter wanted to turn and go back to beg Tony to forgive him, but Peter needed to do this. If him and Tony were ever going to work out Peter had to make sure Tony realized he didn’t want to be hidden away forever. When he finally reached his car Peter’s heart sunk knowing that Tony wasn’t going to chase after him. By the time he got in the car he was sobbing harder than he thought was physically possible. Trying to calm himself down Peter started the car just wanting to get home to his warm bed and his cat. He was about half way home when his phone began to ring and he saw that Aunt May was calling. Having calmed down for the time being Peter reached for his phone glancing away for only a split second, but that was all it took. There was a screeching of tires before something collided with the driver’s side of Peter’s car. The world around him blurred as his car rolled over and over until it came to a stop upside down with one last loud crunch. Peter was numb but could hear screams that might of been his and he could smell burning metal and blood, but before he could focus on what had just happened every thing faded to black and Peter knew no more.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony had just finished getting what he needed together to go beg Peter for forgiveness when his phone began to ring and he saw it was from Peter’s Aunt. He grabbed it hastily, knowing that May wouldn’t be calling over nothing “Hey May is everything okay?” Tony said his heart began to beat rapidly. “Tony…. It’s Peter” May croaked out the pain evident in her voice. “What happened? Is he okay? Of course he’s not you wouldn’t be calling if he was okay. Where is he? I need to be there!” Tony was freaking out at this point, he grabbed his coat and keys before rushing out of the apartment not even knowing where he was going. “There was a car crash. Someone drove through a red light and Peter didn’t see them. He’s at Bellevue Hospital. I am almost there and I know he would want you to be there” May choked out the words through her tears. “I’m on my way.” Tony spit out before hanging up the phone and flooring it out of the parking garage. He couldn’t lose Peter. He was Tony’s world and Tony had to apologize. This couldn’t be their ending. Tony wouldn’t be able to make it if he lost Peter. It took Tony almost an hour to reach the hospital and find somewhere to park and as soon as he put it in park he ripped the keys out of the ignition and sprinted into the ER. He wasn’t going to waste any longer being away from his love while they could be dying. He was about to start screaming at the lady at the desk before he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Turning quickly he saw May standing there looking fried. Her hair was messy and tangled, her face tear stained and her eyes were bloodshot and full of grief. Peter was all she had left too and her pain was as great as Tony’s in a way. Murmuring quiet words of comfort to Tony she guided him back to the small curtained off room where Peter was placed. The doctors had started all their tests and it looked like they had attached him to every machine they could find, but Peter still looked like a corpse. Tony’s heart broke further seeing his boyfriend looking so small and frail against the white sheets of the hospital bed. “They told me that he appears to be in a coma and they don’t know when he will wake up if ever. They have to wait until some of the tests get back before they can finish bandaging him up.” May said her voice filled with anguish. Tony couldn’t bring himself to respond, he just stumbled to one of the chairs and pulled it to the edge of Peter’s bed and took the boy’s hand in his and began to just rub circles into it in hopes of letting Peter know that Tony was there and wasn’t going to leave him.


End file.
